Making Right Something Wrong
by No one specific
Summary: Grimmjow, Szayel, and Ulquiorra think about how screwed up their lives are now, compared to what they were before. I wrote this a long time ago and don't really like it whatsoever....


_**Making Right Something Wrong  
Something that No one specific wrote a long time ago and didn't want to delete, but really wasn't in the mood for keeping it on her desktop  
by No one specific**_

"Lillinette, what's been with you?" Stark asked.

"Nothing," Lillinette said. Stark wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time, he really didn't want to know what was going on. She'd been like this since Grimmjow had gotten back three days ago. Oh, well.

"Can I go out?" Lillinette asked.

"Sure. Have the day off, if you want," he said and went to sleep.

Lillinette walked down the hallway. Where did she go now? This was ridiculous. She walked down and into Szayel's room, err, lab thingy. Szayel was studying something on his computer.

"Hello, Szayel-sama," Lillinette said softly.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked irritably.

"No…I was just thinking about D-Roy and Il Forte and them. What do you think?"

"I couldn't care less," he said and went back to his computer.

"Do you know what happened to their bodies?" Lillinette asked.

"I don't know why you care, but they're over their. I plan to dissect them later, if you must know, but you can see them if you leave me alone afterwards," Szayel said in a very frustrated manner.

Lillinette walked over and saw D-Roy, Il Forte, Shaw Long, Nakim, and Endorad's bodies lay out on the table. She saw them and tried not to scream, but instead she let out a long moan. She fell down onto the ground on her knees. She went over to D-Roy and took his hand and put it right up to her cheek. She felt herself crying.

"Can you go? You're going to ruin them. Please leave," he said.

"How can you say that? Do you even care that Il Forte is your brother?" Lillinette asked.

"No. I told you: I couldn't care less. He's inferior to my rank, as are you," he looked up at her dangerously.

Lillinette knew that she should leave, but didn't. "How could you say that? Is there a person in this world who means anything to you?!"

"No. I let you see them, so if you want to say any good byes, please do, because I plan to dissect them before people like you get a chance to bother me.

Lillinette wanted to go, but she needed to stay. She looked at the four of them, and said a silent goodbye, but left. As soon as she got out into the hallway, she ran down the hallway at full speed, sobbing. She burst into her room and sobbed on the bed.

Szayel looked at the bodies. He wanted to get on with business, but he couldn't seem to find it in himself to dissect them. What was wrong with him?

"I'm just tired," he muttered to no one. He walked into his bedroom and sat down. Now what? That was the question that went through his head.

He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

"_Come on, Szayel!" Il Forte shouted and pulled him along the hallway._

"_Why?"_

"_We're going to be late and then get in so much trouble with Aizen-sama!" Il Forte said, terrified._

"_It would appear that you already are late," Aizen said from behind them. Il Forte's eyes widened and he turned around. Aizen flash stepped forward and hit Il Forte back against the wall._

"_Let's see," Aizen picked up Szayel by the neck. He couldn't breathe!_

"_Stop, Aizen-sama! Please!" Il Forte begged. Aizen hit Szayel so hard and threw him against the wall. Il Forte gasped and gathered Szayel up in his arms and tried to protect him._

Szayel opened his eyes. Why did he dream than? That was so many years ago, he hadn't even remembered.

* * *

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said from across the table. Grimmjow looked up.

"Sorry. I haven't been sleeping that great recently. Why don't you just do the paper work?"

"It's yours."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you. You'll get demoted if you don't get all this done."

"Then let's do it!" Grimmjow said and got to work on the paperwork.

"You haven't been sleeping well at all recently," Ulquiorra observed.

"I've just been having some seriously fucked up dreams," Grimmjow told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's like, everyone except me is dieing, just randomly dieing. You know what I mean?"

"Everyone except you was randomly dieing."

"It was all weird because I kept feeling like there was something I wasn't doing."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Why are you helping me, anyway? Why do you give a fucks ass what happens to me?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking that you need help."

While Ulquiorra worked in silence, he couldn't help but thinking about what had happened before they were espada. The last time they talked as friends was when he was promoted to an espada. They were sitting at these same chairs.

"_Tomorrow I'm going to be an espada," Ulquiorra told his friend._

_Grimmjow looked at him with his sapphire eyes._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Well, Yamado told us that espada and fraccion or lower ranks are never friends."_

"_Well, he's wrong."_

_The younger Grimmjow was a fraccion for the seventh espada, Yamado. He was told from the beginning that espada are better than fraccion and that they were never friends. He was told from the beginning not to get too attached to anyone because they might become an espada one day._

"_Do you promise? No matter what happens, will you never forget me? Will you wait until I become an espada? Do you promise you'll never forget me?"_

"_I promise."_

Ulquiorra's memories lurched to awhile later. How much later was it? Ulquiorra couldn't remember for the life of him.

_Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, who now wore a 4 on his chest. He seemed to be asking why? What had he done to Ulquiorra? Grimmjow was sure he'd done something wrong._

_Ulquiorra's eyes followed Grimmjow as they passed in the hallway. Grimmjow seemed hurt by this._

"_Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called just as Ulquiorra walked into his room._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you remember what you promised before you became an espada?"_

_Ulquiorra remembered. How could he keep that promise? Something in him had changed. He was no longer the one who could feel anything. He had an emotionless air about him and didn't seem to care. He didn't see anyone who was weaker than him as worth his time._

"_I don't think I'm able to keep that promise."_

_Grimmjow looked long and hard at Ulquiorra then continued walking down the hall to wherever he was going._

* * *

Szayel sat looking out the window. Memories seemed to resurface. Memories about him and Il Forte. Memories about himself. These kinds of memories had been buried in the pink haired scientists mind for ever. Why was he thinking about it now?

"Hey, Szayel, do you have any spare light bulbs?" Nnoitra asked.

"Sure." Szayel walked over to the cabinet where he kept his light bulbs and pulled some out.

"I heard about your brother," Nnoitra said.

"I've been telling people all day: I don't care about him! He's nothing to me! He means absolutely nothing to me!" Szayel shouted at the tall lanky espada.

"Woah, woah," Nnoitra said, "Sorry."

When Nnoitra left, Szayel looked out at the window again. It was night. How did night and day work here? Szayel couldn't remember that. Night. It was always at night when things like this happened.

"_Why's it cold in here?" Szayel asked Il Forte._

"_Because it just is," Il Forte said as he pulled his brother closer to him in a vain attempt to keep him warm._

_Szayel looked outside and saw the moon. "The moon's pretty."_

"_Yeah, it is."_

"_Why's it so pretty?"_

"_Because it's made that way," Il Forte said._

"_Am I pretty?" Szayel asked after a moment._

"_Do you want to be?" Il Forte asked._

"_Yes. Does Aizen think I'm pretty?" Szayel asked. Up until today, he'd never seen Aizen._

"_I don't think Aizen thinks anyone's pretty. I mean, if he did, he doesn't act like it." Il Forte looked at his brother's bruised neck and swollen cheek._

"_You're pretty, Il Forte," Szayel said after awhile._

"_Thank you. I don't think I'm pretty. I think Apache's pretty. Have you ever seen her?" Il Forte asked. Szayel shook his head._

"_Yeah, well, she's got black hair. It's really pretty."_

_Szayel leaned against Il Forte. He was cold. It was cold there. He closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep._

Szayel hadn't thought of that for years. He never thought of Il Forte. It just wasn't important enough for him to even think about.

**I wrote this a long time ago. I didn't like it, but I didn't want it to disapear, as it would've if I'd deleted it. So, now it's just floating around my desktop, so I decided to put it up so I could delete it without making it disapear.**

**My writing has seen better days...**

**Love,**

**No one specific**


End file.
